Jenna Calling
by T1gerCat
Summary: It's a normal day for Tru until two people ask for her help. Now she has to save them from vampires and from themselves. Guess being gifted in a town filled with gifted and undead people isn't as cool as it sounds. *collab with DeathDaisy*
1. Normal Day

Jenna Calling

**A.N: A really big shout to DeathDaisy who wanted a fic about Jenna. Together we butted our heads and after almost a month came up with this little baby. We still haven't decided if Jenna is a strawberry blond (like Daisy says) or a caramel (like I insist). Oh well….. we still own nothing**

**Normal Day**

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

Jenna Sommers sat down on the couch in the Salvatore living room. She had just made up with Alaric and was trying to absorb as much as she can.

Vampires are real. Check.

Vampires had been living under her nose for months. Check.

Her own niece is dating one of them. Check.

Her boyfriend, is a vampire hunter, his ex-wife (or is it current since she didn't actually die?) is a vampire, and the oldest vampire in the world had used him as a meat suit. Check

Jenna life could turn more over night.

"you ready?"

Alaric said straitening out his shirt.

"yeah"

The strawberry blond said, unlocking her feet as the couple headed down to the grill for breakfast.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

Tru woke up slowly. Next to her slept Luc peacefully and she snuggled closer to him. She snuck a glance at her watch and saw it was a few minutes past noon. Chuckling to herself she went back to sleep

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

"of course I understand"

Jenna said, putting her hand over Alaric's.

"just stay safe and I'll get the groceries or something, Salvatore's don't have any real food"

she motioned to the – now - empty plates.

"thank you Jenna"

Alaric said pecking her lips before she slid out of her chair, gathering up her purse, not noticing a single blond who tuned to look at her. Damon was coming to grill, with the old vampire they kept talking about. Jenna shrugged and just rolled out of that ball's track.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

Walking into the Grill she bumped on a caramel haired woman on her way out of the diner.

"sorry"

the woman said in a friendly tone. Tru smiled

"I should be sorry"

with a parting smile Tru walked past the woman and slid into a booth next to Lidsey who was looking at her with a smirk plastered on her face.

"what?"

"Nice hickey"

Tru's eyes widened and slapped a hand on her neck making her blond best friend in the entire world break in crazy laughter.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

"So is today a rewind day? which numbers should I play?"

Harrison Davies was asking his sister as she was trying to decide if she should buy pizza dough or make it herself.

"no Harry, its not a rewind day and no even if it was, I wouldn't tell you which numbers to play"

Tru said patiently not paying attention. Ever since she told her brother about her 'power' he had been asking for numbers or horse names to play. she had learned to ignore him a long while ago. finally she gave in ad bought a pre-made pizza dough, now searching for cheese.

Jenna pursed her lips, weighing down the decision between two cheese types, reaching out to the white cheese when another hand reached for it.

"you again"

Jenna said, facing the blond woman she saw earlier in the grill.

"Small town"

Tru chuckled, not noticing Jenna's tensed breaths.

"trying to make pizza?"

Jenna glanced at Tru's cart

"if I don't burn down the house in the process"

"been there done that. I set fire on my college dorm while trying to reheat pasta"

the women laughed

"Jenna"

the strawberry blond stuck her hand out.

"Tru and this is my brother Harry"

Tru said before glancing at her watch

"nice to meet you both"

Jenna nodded, picking another type of cheese placing it in the cart.

"we should go, but nice meeting you Jenna"

Tru said, remembering having to check in with Davis.

"you too"

Jenna said as the siblings headed towards the cashiers. Jenna grabbed a loaf of bread off the shelf piling it in above the mayo jar and the red tomato's before heading down the isle. Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she whipped it out. A call from John Gilbert. Rolling her eyes she pressed the red button as she placed it back in place.

Standing in line at the cashier grabbing a gum at random from the counted, paying for it then piling everything in her dark red Mini Cooper S Cabrio and driving home.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

Jenna headed next to the library after dumping her 'findings' on the kitchen counted promising herself she'd go back to them once Alaric and Damon forgot she existed.

She gathered up her books and decided to catch up on some studying as she haven't had a chance in the past few days.

Studying in somewhere 'public, unthought-of about, and safe' was easier than it sounded. Mystic's Public Library sounded just fine.

The strawberry blond made her was down the street on foot, since a car seemed over when she could just get their in under 10.

Opening the door with th bells ringing making her way up the stairs, where all the tables where.

More importantly, the bean bags in the corner.

Jenna smiled dropping her bag making herself comfortable.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

"Hello?" Jenna said into the phone, getting out of the bathroom.

"Jenna?"

Came Elena's frantic voice,

"Elena? What's wrong?"

Instantly pulling on a motherly voice,

"Jenna come outside, please Jenna – ah"

she hung up with a scream. Jenna's eyes glazed over as she opened the front door, walking across the porch as someone grabbed her. Someone strong. Someone fast. Someone – a vampire. Thick liquid was forced into her mouth, down her throat.

Then everything went black.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

" Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?"

Jenna stirred on the ground?

"Do you remember what happened?"

Elena's face got cleared.

"You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus. It was Klaus."

" He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that. Where are we? What happened?"

" We're at the quarry. He brought us here."

" Why don't I remember anything?"

" Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?"

Elena calmly said, almost too calm

" Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... Oh, god. He killed me."

" Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here."

" I'm a vampire?"

she echoed her questions. An African American girl appeared with her hair gone wild

"And I bet you're hungry." She sickly smiled.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

**"HOME INVATION KILLS TWO. THE POLICE IS INVESTIGATING. NO LEADS ON WHO COULD HAVE DONE IT"**

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

Hours later Tru was at the morgue sitting on a stool playing a game of cards with Davis.

A tall Mexican guy rolled in two bodies on stretchers.

"what happened?"

Tru asked jumping off her stool. Davis walked up to the man and helped him position the bodies on the metal slabs.

"Home invasion"

Knowing better than to go stand near them Tru asked Davis to read their ID's and tell her the cause of death.

"Jenna Sommers and Johnathan Gilbert. Gunshot wound to the chest for both. I need to open them to know more"

"Jenna"

Tru muttered and walked closer to uncover the woman's face. It was her, the woman from the grocery store. Suddenly both bodies turned to look at her

"Help us"


	2. Rewind Day

**Rewind Day**

Tru woke up with a start jumping upright. Her breath was heavy from her 'dream'. She looked around trying to remember where she was and saw Luc sleeping peacefully. She got out of bed as quietly as possible, scribbled down a note to her boyfriend and got dressed. She was out the door and running to the morgue within minutes.

She ran inside and began opening slabs relieved to not see Jenna there. She wished she could ask Davis for help but the C.O.D. was gunshot wounds thanks to a home invasion.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

Trying to clear her mind, Tru called Lindsey to tell her something came up and decided to 'borrow' Harry's car and drove to the only place to eat in this town for a cup of hot java. It was there she saw the object of her most recent 'mission'. Jenna was sitting in a booth with a fair-haired guy. The guy she was with when she died was a brunette. Tru slid into the booth next to the couple. Pretending to read the menu she watched them

"of course I understand, Rick"

Jenna said, putting her hand over his.

"just stay safe and I'll get the groceries or something, Salvatore's don't have any real food"

She motioned to the – now - empty plates.

"Thank you Jenna"

The man said pecking her lips before she slid out of her chair. Tru watched as the woman grabbed a purse and walked out of the Grill with no backwards glance. The man that was with her paid their bill, headed to the bar and had a few drinks with a raven haired man. Deciding to skip on launch with Lindsey she decided to follow the woman.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

Tru smiled to herself as she saw Jenna's car stop in the parking lot of Mystic Market. She sent a text to Harrison to not join her and pulled an army knife she always carried around with her. quickly she slashed both of Jenna's car rear tires before standing up and heading into the store herself.

Grabbing the necessary items to make pizza she bumped purposely onto Jenna's cart and sent her phone flying. Apologizing profusely she handed the phone back. The name and number on display said 'John Gilbert'

"I'm so sorry"

She apologized. The slightly older woman smiled friendly

"It's alright; I didn't want to talk to him anyway"

"Annoying boyfriend?"

"Annoying brother-in-law actually. I'm avoiding him"

Jenna laughed. Tru decided to play on it

"Tru"

she thrust out her hand

"Jenna"

they shook hands.

"trying to make pizza?"

she asked looking at Tru's cart and Tru nodded

"if I don't burn down the house in the process"

"been there done that. I set fire on my college dorm while trying to reheat pasta"

Jenna laughed and said before exiting the market

"I should get going now before my ice cream melts"

Tru nodded thoughtfully. Jenna had given her no clue on how she planned to spend the day. With a sudden smack of reality she remembered she slashed the woman's tires.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

"Oh for crying out loud you annoying jerk"

Jenna was kicking her slashed tires. Tru walked up to her and popped open her trunk. after placing her groceries inside she turned to Jenna.

"car problems?"

Jenna sighed and nodded.

"someone slashed my tires"

she growled angrily. Tru opened her eyes wide comically

"the lowlifes of this town"

"can you give me a lift? I know we just met but..."

"sure. hop right in"

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

During the short car ride, Jenna decided it was better if she'd call Alaric about the car, but he didn't pick up so she left a message on his machine. .

"Hey Alaric, it's me. Don't freak out but something happened to my car. If you can take a look at it later it's be great. Love you!"

"the boyfriend?"

tru asked trying to make conversation.

"yes, I wanted to give him the heads up incase he sees the car. he's over protective"

Jenna laughed off. Tru smiled, launching into a story where her ex-boyfriend (aka the professor) had gone through a possessive phase. Soon the car ride was filled in with laughter as the two women realized they attended the same college and had enough common friends to even cover Jenna's thesis and Tru's job down at the morgue.

"Hey wanna head out and watch a movie?"

Tru asked, the woman besides her did die of a home invasion, so staying out was deemed the best solution. Jenna thought about declining thanks to the whole Klaus the vampire hanging around town, but decided to ignore Elena's opinion and accepted.

"sure, I've got nothing to do anyways"

with that, Tru drove the u-turn heading to the movies.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

Oddly enough Jenna picked a vampire movie to watch. Moments after the movie ended Tru smiled to herself seeing how the T.O.D. if Jenna had passed. She was about to ask Jenna where she wanted her to leave her on her way to work

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

"Hello?"

Jenna said into the phone, getting out of the bathroom.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

Instantly pulling on a motherly voice, but hung up with a scream. Her eyes glazed over as she ran outside with Tru hot on her heels.

Tru watched wordlessly as a brunette teenage girl with curly hair grabbed Jenna. Tru watched as the girl pressed her arm to Jenna's mouth and slowly Jenna slipped unconscious to the floor.

"hey"

Tru shouted drawing the teenager's attention to herself

"now what?"

the teenager growled before attacking Tru. In a wild dance of kicks, and punches, the teenager was seriously kicking Tru's butt. as a last resort she thrust her army knife in the girl's chest.

For once in her life, she didn't stick by to wait for the paramedics to save her, she grabbed Jenna's arm and half-carried, half-dragged her to the car before speeding away to the her apartment.

_~*~ Scene breaker ~*~_

It was a good thing she didn't stick around to see Klaus pulling the knife out Katherine's Chest. The original hybrid was so pissed off at her incompetence that decided she'd do a mighty job as the vampire necessary for his ritual.

However Tru missed one more thing that night. The call for help from a certain Jonathan Gilbert, as he gave his life to save Elena's. But like Jenna said, no one really likes him.

**THE END**


End file.
